bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Altered Destiny:S'eljah
S'eljah Memory of Zeruiah Memory of Deimos Memory of Xenon |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = ---- First Clear Rewards: *2 Gems ---- *Enemy moves first *Passively has high damage reduction to BB, SBB, UBB, DBB but weak resistance to single target attacks and normal attacks *Each turn, the following will happen: **Excluding S'eljah, 2 enemies (Zeruiah, Xenon, or Deimos) will randomly have 100% damage reduction for 1 turn, while the remaining one will have 1% damage reduction for 1 turn **Single target attack each of the three enemies to determine which one has the weaker mitigation effect before attacking it ---- S'eljah *Passively purges Taunt, Stealth effect from all foes every turn *''You cannot hope to beat me…'' - Idle *''you detect a hint of weakness shifting around'' - Idle *''Void Synergy'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to self & heals 100% HP from damage taken for 1 turn **Used once every turn *''Wink Out'' - Inflicts Doom on a single unit for 3 turns & instantly defeats a single unit **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 1 turn **Used every 2 turns *''Suffocation'' - Inflicts 20% HP piercing DoT for 3 turns, inflicts 30% Active healing, 30% Passive healing & 99% HC heal effectiveness reduction for 2 turns Memory of Zeruiah *Passively deals 1 hit AoE attack every turn *''There will always be another Baelfyr.'' - Idle *''As long as humans are around, the Vale is unsafe.'' - Idle Memory of Deimos *Passively deals 1 hit ST attack every turn *''An entire civilization, gone…'' - Idle *''I should have let Gazia crash into Grand Gaia...'' - Idle Memory of Xenon *Passively inflicts DoT (300% mod) for 3 turns every turn *''The witch is still out there.'' - Idle *''You know nothing of justice!'' - Idle |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Memory of Zeruiah Memory of Deimos Memory of Xenon |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Passively has high damage reduction to BB, SBB, UBB, DBB but weak resistance to single target attacks and normal attacks ---- Memory of Zeruiah *Passively deals 1 hit AoE attack every turn *''How am I any better than Baelfyr?'' - Idle *''Eirwen… do not judge me.'' - Idle Memory of Deimos *Passively deals 1 hit ST attack every turn *''Why didn't you save Athensphere?'' - Idle *''Why did you let Zenia die?'' - Idle Memory of Xenon *Passively inflicts DoT (300% mod) for 3 turns every turn *''You can kill me a million times…'' - Idle *''Still I'll never forgive you for killing Estia!'' - Idle |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}